El lado oscuro del Olimpo
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Antes de que sigas leyendo, te advierto que aquí no les rendiremos honores a los dioses del Olimpo ni nos portaremos como sus perritos falderos. Aquí el Olimpo está en la mira, es nuestro principal enemigo.


**Introducción: la cacería.**

_"Un mestizo de los viejos dioses contra todo augurio, a dieciséis llegará y verá el mundo en sueño sin fin._

_El alma del héroe, la hoja maldita desgarrará. Una simple elección, sus días terminará: el Olimpo preservar o arrasar."_

Es curioso pensar cómo unas cuantas palabras pueden desgraciarle la vida a mucha gente, ¿verdad?

Sobre todo a gente inocente.

¡Mira qué ironías del destino! Porque el poder de las palabras puede equivaler a vida o muerte.

Supongo que ahora debería de empezar a contarte la historia de Percy Jackson, uno de los héroes de esta profecía, pero la verdad es que al chico le fue bastante bien. Hasta le ofrecieron ser un dios menor.

Como sea, yo vine a contarte la historia de esos desgraciados cuya vida se truncó mientras la profecía se cumplía. Nótese Talía Grace, Ghan Skone o Brandon Raikes. Ah, a los dos últimos no los conoces, supongo que a los dioses les gusta tener su historial limpio manteniendo a la gente en la ignorancia.

Bien.

Que me castiguen, porque yo te hablaré de ellos. Te hablaré de lo que el Olimpo ocultó después de que el espíritu de Delfos revelara esa profecía, te hablaré de los semidioses malditos. ¿Y por qué no? También sabrás qué fue de la vida de chicos como Alabaster Torrington o Ethan Nakamura, chicos que sin deberla ni temerla se vieron envueltos en estos problemas. Sobre todo, te hablaré de mí, Rick Russell. Grábate mi nombre con fuego en tu memoria.

Antes de que sigas leyendo, te advierto que aquí no les rendiremos honores a los dioses del Olimpo ni nos portaremos como sus perritos falderos. Aquí el Olimpo está en la mira, es nuestro principal enemigo.

...

Cuando pienses en Brandon Raikes, piensa en un chico del año mil novecientos cuarenta y cinco. Imagínate a un chico de quince años, alto y delgado, de piel blanca, con el cabello moreno enrulado, la nariz larga y unos ojos verdes almendrados.

¿Ya? Bien.

Ahora imagínate a ese chico vistiendo un pantalón corto y unos zapatos desgastados, envuelto con un abrigo raído y con la cabeza cubierta por una chalina y una serie de gorros que hace imposible verle un solo pelo. Imagínatelo embarrado con lodo en donde sea. Imagínatelo sangrando por el costado derecho por culpa de una jabalina, mientras corre como un loco, tratando de escapar de alguien.

Piensa en el escenario: una calle sin pavimento y las casas de piedra mugrienta, un pueblito de los años cuarenta. Un lugar desierto, sin gente que pueda proteger a Brandon de lo que sea que lo persigue. Piensa en el ambiente: el sol a punto de meterse mientras el viento azota con fuerza y, por el oriente, una tormenta eléctrica amenazando con llegar al pueblo.

Antes de que puedas observar bien el clima, escuchas cómo el aire es rasgado por el metal y la madera, y cuando vuelves a ver a Brandon Raikes, notas que ahora dos flechas se han clavado en sus muslos. Él deja de respirar y sus ojos se agrandan.

Y luego...

Cuando los primeros truenos llegan al pueblo, uno de éstos ilumina el cielo y es el momento en el que puedes ver al inmortal que está acechándolo desde el techo de una de las casas de ese pueblo, a diez metros del chico.

Ves una cara bien proporcionada, digna de un inmortal. También ves una larga cabellera rubia y unos ojos color azul eléctrico, teñidos con la dureza de la vida. Ves una figura pequeña pero musculosa. Ves a Cástor, hijo de Zeus, uno de los dioscuros.

Brandon Raikes se ha detenido porque ya no soporta el dolor de la herida de su costado y mucho menos el de las flechas en sus muslos. Para él la sangre es algo con lo que hay que vivir. También siente que está a punto de perder la conciencia porque hace días que no ha comido, lleva meses sin dormir bien y la sed lo está matando.

― ¿Qué te... hice?

La pregunta, mitad jadeo mitad grito, de Brandon interrumpe a Cástor cuando está cargando una tercer flecha en su arco. El hijo de Zeus cierra los ojos, como si no quisiera hacer lo que está haciendo.

―Matar inocentes es de cobardes... ―escupe Brandon entre gimoteos. Él ya no puede escapar porque sus piernas ya no le responden, así que se ha quedado arrodillado en medio de la calle, dándole la espalda a su agresor―. ¿Cuál es la razón de mi muerte… hijo de Zeus?

Brandon quiere defenderse, pero ninguna arma está a su alcance. Quiere correr, pero no puede. Quiere pensar en una estrategia, pero el dolor le está nublando la cabeza.

Su mente está agotada después de haber sido la presa en una cacería que inició muchos meses atrás, después de que la oráculo de Apolo pronunciara la profecía sobre un hijo de los Tres Antiguos llegando a los dieciséis años.

Ahora, a Brandon sólo le queda enfrentar a su enemigo y suplicar a su padre divino por un milagro. Mirar el horizonte y pedir con todas sus fuerzas, que su vida sea perdonada.

―Nacer―contesta Cástor en voz baja, en tanto tensa su arco―. Tu único delito fue nacer, hijo de Poseidón.

Y en ese momento la tercera flecha atraviesa limpiamente la cabeza de Brandon Raikes.

Uno menos en la lista de la cacería de los hijos de los Tres Grandes.

.

..

...

**¡Hola**!

¿Alguien ha leído Gotas de Pecado en el Campamento Meztizo? ¿No? Qué bien, no lean GPCM porque los dos fics tienen muchas coincidencias en personajes e historia.

Aunque este es un pre-fic de "Mago: legado de Hécate", el primer capítulo coincide con el pasado de GPCM y GP la sangre del Olimpo. Mmm, no me hagan caso, yo me entiendo sola.

Si están esperando capítulos de GP la Sangre del Olimpo y de Legado de Hécate, ya voy la mitad de cada uno, eh.

¿La última parte se entendió? Yo supuse que después de la profecía (por 1945) cazaron a todos los hijos de Zeus, Poseidón y Hades para que no cumplieran 16, como Brandon.

¿Merece reviews?

Los quiere,

**La Freiheit.**


End file.
